


Illusion

by Calimera



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Manipulation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmond Dantès aurait été affligé de voir avec quelle facilité il manipulait le jeune Albert. Le Comte trouvait ça plutôt risible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** L'anime et le manga ne m'appartiennent pas.

Edmond Dantès aurait été affligé de voir avec quelle facilité il manipulait le jeune Albert.

Le Comte trouvait ça plutôt risible.

Le garçon était jeune et naïf. Trop naïf. Il n’avait pas une once de méfiance en lui et il faisait facilement confiance, comme le Comte avait pu s’en apercevoir. Il se permit un sourire satisfait. C’était trop facile.

Il avait été facile de l’amener à le rencontrer et à gagner son amitié, il était facile de lui faire croire qu’il était son ami, son mentor, son sauveur. Albert était naïf et aveugle. Il ne savait pas que le Comte était entré dans sa vie pour mieux la détruire, la sienne et celle des autres. Eux. Ceux qui avaient causé sa perte, la sienne, celle d’Edmond Dantès, il y a 25 ans. Sans remords, sans compassion.

Ainsi, le Comte leur montrerait aussi le même manque de compassion et de regrets lorsque viendrait le temps de la vengeance, et le jeune Albert était l’instrument parfait pour sa vengeance.

Le garçon était jeune, naïf, innocent, comme l’avait été Edmond Dantès il y a 25 ans, et si la vie lui avait été plus tendre, Albert aurait pu, aurait du, être son fils, à lui et à Mercédès, et non celui du traître, de Fernand de Morcerf. Non, de Fernand Mondego.

Mais Albert de Morcerf n’était pas son fils, il était le fils de Fernand et de Mercédès. Il était le fruit de leur trahison. Edmond aurait sans doute aimé Albert, mais le Comte n’était plus Edmond. Edmond Dantès était mort. Ne restait plus que le comte de Monte-Cristo ainsi que son ami.

Albert n’était pas son fils, il était l’instrument de sa vengeance.

Et alors qu’il observait le garçon s’avancer vers lui, naïf et enthousiaste, s’écriant des : « Comte ! » avec un sourire collé sur le visage, le Comte dut s’empêcher de rire d’un air satisfait.

Edmond Dantès aurait été affligé, honteux et désespéré de voir avec quelle facilité il manipulait le jeune Albert et l’attirait dans ses griffes. Le Comte, lui, ne pouvait qu’en rire.


End file.
